Gazzy's Confession
by Jet Dreamer
Summary: He spent a lot of time thinking about it. He spent a even longer time coming to terms with it. Now, on Valentine's day, Gazzy will confess to the girl he loves. Oneshot. Please review.


Gazzy's Confession

Gazzy: 'The following is non-profit, fan based parody. 'Maximum Ride' is owned by 'Little Brown books' and James Patterson. All mentioned products, TV shows/Movies, and/or franchises are owned by their respective parties/owners and/or companies. Please support the official release!'

Jet: Good job. Don't worry about your check. We gave it to your agent already.

Gazzy:…What?

Jet: Angel. Your agent.

Gazzy: Do you remember giving it to her?

Jet: Uh…Actually no. It's kinda weird.

Gazzy:…(storms out of voice booth) **ANGEL!**

(G-POV)

Okay, so I spent a long time accepting it. Then, I spent an even longer time wondering how I got to that point in the first place! I mean seriously. Girls…EW! Their crazy!

They talk your ear off. Then when you can finally say, 'yes, I can't hear her', they reattach it without asking thinking they're doing something good, and then KEEP TALKING ABOUT STUFF I DON'T WANNA HEAR! WE (being guys) DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENED WITH YOU AND BECKY OR BETTY OR WHATEVER THE HELL HER NAME IS!

On top of that, I'm 8! I'm not even supposed to like girls in general. I shouldn't even be worrying about a freaking kiss!

My main focuses are as followed:

5: Food (and yes, I do mean potato chips, bacon and God's gift to Earth, chocolate chip cookies)

4: Fight erasers

3: Cartoons

2: Fart (thus my nickname 'Gasman')

1: Blow stuff up!

I know I said I shouldn't care, but, I want one now. Not just from anyone, but, from the person that I now care about more than anyone. What started out as a secret attraction, developed into a full on crush. Now, I know it's a little more than that.

I don't wanna say it. Not yet. I want her to be the first person to hear the words I've been coming to terms with. I'm still a little confused, but I hope it'll all be clear when I see her tomorrow.

Valentine's Day. The day when a guy buys chocolate for somebody else and he can't enjoy what he paid for. If I didn't have my heart set on giving these things away, I'd go Gabriel Iglesias on them! Or worse, that fish from 'SpongeBob' that chases him and Patrick around town screaming '**CHOCOLATE!**' like a barbarian. That reminds me of that movie 'Gladiator' for some reason. I wonder what movies are playing now. I should probably go see 'Alex Cross'. He's a good friend of the flock's.

A worker snapped me out it, "Excuse me."

"Oh, sorry, I was wondering which one I should by." I said.

"Oh, how sweet! Are you getting a box for your mom?" she assumed. I put my eyes in a half-lidded position making a sarcastic face.

"Yes, I am getting my mother some romantic chocolates and red roses." During one of Nudge's babble routines, she said something about some guy named Oedipus who killed his dad and married his own mom. If this wasn't 'T' rated, I'd be dropping different types of bombs than I normally do about how disgusting that is.

"Oh, I see! You have a crush on some girl at school!" I hate school. Not just the one I escaped from, but the one me and the rest of the flock are in now. The 8 a.m. to 3 p.m. kind. Have you ever been to one of those? They suck!

"Yeah, so which one should I get?" I asked looking back at the rack of giant hearts.

She started pointing to random boxes, "Well, this on I recommend if you're interested and not yet ready to admit your feelings. This one I recommend if you're already dating. I defiantly recommend that one up there is for the big confession!" I recommend you take some of 'tic-tacs' and wash it down with some Listerine! I'm two feet shorter than her and I can still smell the tuna-fish she had for lunch!

"I'll take that one." I said pointing to a 5 inch by 7 inch heart with chocolate inside the plastic winged cases. The wings added 6 inches to the width. The heart was just a plaster vase for flowers.

"Oh, how sweet!" Reason #2 why I hate girls: Overacting. 'Oh no! I was gonna blow up a prairie-dog hole with them still inside!' When I say, 'no one is gonna lay a finger on my 'Butterfinger'!' I mean it!

She pivoted around carrying the box for me, "Now for the flowers! You said 'red roses'?" I nodded. "Great, we've got a big bundle right here!" she gently placed the bouquet in the vase heart not trying to cut herself on the thorns. I was kinda hoping for that to happen.

Ready at the register, "Okay Mr. Man! The case is be $50 and 30 pieces of chocolates are gonna be about $37. Then we have the bundle of crimson roses at $65. Let's not forget the card that comes with it being $23. With tax your total comes to $183 and 43 cents! Will that be cash or your mom's credit card?"

I snapped out my 'Ben 10' wallet and pulled out all the money I had saved up in it.

"Um, how about $90 and a coupon for some chicken tenders at 'McDonalds'?"

She downgraded me to a red box with a pink bow, 15 pieces of chocolate and a single lavender rose. I hate purple! Especially lavender town. 'Pokémon' people will back me up with that statement.

I started walking home (Max's mom's house) with the presents. It was pretty cold outside. Snow on the ground and falling from the sky.

Fighting the urge to join the rest of the 8-year-olds in a snow ball war, I continued stomping my way home. I wasn't angry, I'm just 4 and a half feet tall and going through a foot and a half of snow. Even with the thermos under my pants and hoodie, three pairs of socks, 1940's air force style jacket, beanie hat, gloves, and boots, I was still losing the battle to stay warm.

An unknown voice called to me, "Hey kid! Want some candy?

"No thanks, I already got some." And it cost me all my money.

He grasped my shoulder really hard, "Come on, it's alright. It's cold and I'll give a ride to a real fun place." This was now obviously a bad situation. I didn't want to, but I had no other option.

Up & Away! My wings emerged into the blizzard like freezing air. The hard wind that followed shoved the pedophile onto his ass. After checking the cost, I evoked God's gift to me: flying to the clouds.

The corner I was on at the time was a blind spot for cameras. Why else would he have been at that exact place? I hope I did the right thing. If Max were to find out…why am I…getting…so cold? The higher I am in the clouds…the harder it is to breathe. If I go…any lower…some…somebody, might…s-see me.

Wake up! I gotta get home! It's only a couple of more blocks! Stay in there! I gotta give these to…I gotta. Come on!

I can see the house. I'm…almost…I…I can't make it. I started gliding down with the destination being the lawn.

Through the window I saw Fang's outline seeing me coming. The first person out was, who I believed to be Nudge. She tried to catch me before I hit the pavement. But, I was too low for her to grab.

I slammed into the asphalt clipping a wing along with my temple and shoulder. The impact sent me into a roll shredding my jacket and ramming my fingers. I had to protect the gift. I had to save my valentine. I couldn't let the flower get damaged.

The last thing I heard, was the one I admired, shouting my name.

Darkness took over my vision as I whimpered, "I'm sorry."

"He's fine. He was just knocked out." Dr. M stated. Waking up in my bed, along with a killer-freaking-headache, I heard everybody talking around me.

Nudge asked, "What was he doing with a box of chocolates?"

"Probably for you." Iggy teased.

"What! Oh My God! You think so? I always wanted a box of chocolates! What kind do you think he got me? I hope they have some sort of filling! You know? Like when you bite into the thing it has this caramel cream center. Or maybe a strawberry type thing! I love vanilla! I hope it's vanilla!"

Doing my best Chris Jericho impression/talking with Chris Jericho's voice, "I hope one day you learn to, SHUT DA-HELL UP!"

Everyone in the room yelled, "Gazzy!"

Followed by Max ordering me to, "Watch your mouth."

"How ya doing?" Iggy asked.

"Well, I was about to get jumped, so I did a 'up & away'. I got really, really cold, and yeah."

Ella asked, "Why didn't you fight back?"

I hate sounding embarrassed, but, "Well, I uh, wanted to, protect the box of candy and the rose."

Angel had a muffled sound in her voice, "Ya did a 'ood job. These ings are wummy!" AHHH! SHE'S EATING IT! "By the way, they don't have any type of filling."

Max pulled, what was left of the candy, from my little sister, "Stop eating Nudge's chocolate!"

"The candy and rose aren't for Nudge!" I yelled in frustration.

Max put on a confused look, "What rose?" That shattered my hopes more than anything.

Fang spoke up, "You mean this?" He handed it over. The single, dismantled, crushed, broken beyond repair hope I had. Gone with the shattered stem and missing petals.

My head hung staring at the bed covers passed the thorns. Tears started to come up from the back of my eyes. My heart was tearing in half. All my money. All that time. Wasted.

"Uh guys," Max stuttered, "I think, we should leave Gazzy alone." One at a time, they exited my room. Angel was the last to leave before Max stood at the door, "If you need anything, just call."

Still looking at the last purple petal, "Can I talk to you?"

"S-sure." She closed the door and sat at the edge of the bed. "What's up?"

My chest was in so much pain as I turned to face her. It was begging me to just say it Out of the covers came my legs brushing against hers. Her acorn brown hair covered part of her flawless face. I hesitantly took the smooth skin on her hand and with one final gulp, I handed over my pride and told her what I spent months coming to terms with.

"Max, I love you."

"I love you too. Now what's wrong." Awkward silence followed. Well for me anyway.

As sternly as I could say to Max "No, not like that." I stood up and brushed her bangs behind her ear, "Like this."

I kissed her. I didn't know how so I just sort of pressed her lips to mine. She didn't respond at first. Like she was stunned. Then, she practically leaped away from me. Her hands cupped over her mouth, obviously in shock.

I let it out, "I love you Max! I love you! I've been in love with you for months but I didn't know what to say about! I wasn't even sure but I know for a fact that I love you! Not like a big sister or anything like that, but," I started weeping, "I…I…wanted to be…I don't know. I just wanted…I don't even know, but I love you Max. I really do! And I, just…don't want to feel like this!"

Max pulled my arm into her and hugged me, "Gazzy! I'm so sorry! I can't love you like that. I wish I could help you, but I can't!" My tears went into her shirt staining it into another color. "I don't love you that way. We've been a family for too long so, I can't even think of you like that. Plus, the age difference and…I'm so sorry."

I thought it was just an expression. Something that can be put mindlessly into a song. But it was real. I could feel.

My heart was broken.

END


End file.
